Reaper Love 4
by fallenangel009
Summary: Jax and Stefanie are the new king and queen of SAMCRO. But with the threats of the old king and queen still looming, old loves coming home and the new seat of power at the head of the table be too much for Stefanie to endure as she watches the man she loves turn into the one person she knows he hates. Can they be the Reaper and the Angel again? Or is it King and Queen? Jax/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone, I'm so sorry that this took me so long to upload. I have actually had this typed up on my laptop for months but have been extremely busy. I also lost my since to want to write due to some family and school related issues. But since it is the summer and I have been wanting to get something to my readers I decided enough was enough. So I sat down a few days ago and edited this chapter finally. **

**I want to say that I haven't given up on this story. I am currently in the process of writing the second chapter. I am also striving to give you guys long chapters. So it might be a while in-between updates until I'm back in the swing of things. But I have made a goal for myself to try and get this story done or close to done before the next season starts this fall. Also for some reason this season has been extremely hard for me to write. I don't know how much of it will stay true to the season I might change things as the story progresses I might not. Have to wait and see.**

**I also want to thank everyone who has been reviewing my old stories, Thank you all, it means a lot that new readers are enjoying this series. **

**I hope you all enjoy the next installment of Jax and Stefanie's journey. (If you have not read the first story Reaper Love, please read my first story before reading this one.)**

* * *

**I do not own any characters associated with Sons of Anarchy. Only my own OC's and ideas.**

* * *

One month. That's all it took since the night that both Stefanie and Jax stood at the head of SAMCRO's table and declared a new reign. Jax took the president's patch and started a new legacy for the club.

Longer runs, late nights and endless hours and nights on the road away from his family. His son and daughter and his wife. It was a sacrifice. He had to in order to get his family away from the hell hole that he had once called home. That was once dear to his heart had torn the floor away from him countless times only to rebuild rough and bumpy. He only hoped that this was a short run and he could get his family out…they all just had to wait.

* * *

For the past few weeks the long runs and long nights had grown on Stefanie as she watched silently from the doorway as her son slept. The hour was late but the nights Jax was away seemed to be the nights she never slept peacefully. She missed his presence and sense of safety he had brought to their home.

Since her attack Jax had insisted she keep a gun around her at all times. It made her laugh as to how many locations Jax had hidden them all around the house.

She turned away from the door and closed it softly. She made her way over to the living room and saw Rat, lying on the couch fast asleep. Since they had fully patched in Phil, Rat had taken his place as to staying behind on runs and staying with her at the house.

She shook her head and walked back to the bedroom and picked up her cell to see if Jax had called. She didn't see his name but saw several texts from Lyla. She made a mental note to call her tomorrow.

Stefanie gathered the clothes that she had put on the bed and walked into the bathroom and shut the door softly. She had lit a few candles and stared at herself in the mirror. The long nights had worn on her and the tiredness had etched itself on her face. The bags under her eyes said it all. But it wasn't the real reason behind the tiredness and sleepless nights.

She looked behind her at the tub that was filled and had bubbles that were sitting and waiting. She shook her head as she reached over and pulled the plug deciding against the bubble bath. She waited as the water slowly drained from the tub and began to undress. She pulled off the black hoodie and tossed it to the corner and walked over to the sink.

Her hands braced themselves against the sink and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her eyes opened as she grasped the test in her hands and looked down. "Shit." She swore softly as the realization of her sleepless nights came together.

* * *

_"Something happens at around 92 miles an hour. Thunder headers drown out all sound. Engine vibration travels at a heart's rate. Field of vision funnels into the immediate. And suddenly, you're not __on__ the road, you're __in__ it, a part of it. Traffic, scenery, cops - just cardboard cutouts blowing over as you pass…."_

Jax found himself on another run as he sat on top of the trucks cap a cigarette dangled from his fingers as he continued to write in the notebook that had become a accustomed to writing in. He brought the cigarette to his lips and took a deep drag off of he let it cascade from his lips. He looked up as both Chibs and Tig walked toward him immersed in a conversation of their own. He finished the remaining thoughts he had and wrote them fast before closing the cover and hoping down from the cab the cigarette still dangling from his lips.

"Hey Jacky-boy, need anything?" Chibs asked as he finished his conversation with Tig as the two approached Jax.

"No I'm good, we ready?" He asked as he took out his phone from his pocket and looked down to check if Stefanie had called him. He saw that no calls were placed and slid the phone back into his pocket.

No, Happy is still getting his dick sucked." Tig replied a smiled played on his lips.

Jax looked around the place skeptically and raised his eyebrows. "In this skank hole?" He asked in a surprised voice.

"There's nothing wrong with the occasional skank." Tig replied as Jax shook his head smiling and a little as he clapped Chibs on the shoulder.

"Time to pull out." He replied as he finished his cigarette and threw it to the ground. "I wanna go home." He replied as he walked off his notebook in hand toward his bike. Home is where he wanted to go. Back to the place where he could at least have a little bit of sanity and back to his family.

* * *

Jax walked into the still dark house and smiled as the sense of peace fell over him. He placed his overnight bag down on the ground next to the door. He shrugged out of his cut and draped it over the back of the couch and made his way to his bedroom as he stopped mid-way to check in on his son and daughter who were still sleeping peacefully in their bed and crib.

He walked into his bedroom and stopped short as he looked over at Stefanie who had fallen asleep sometime during the night. He smiled at the sight of her as she slept on her side away facing the doorway as the early dawn light crept threw the shades and thin streams of light fell upon her. He let the breath he was holding out lightly as he made his way toward her.

Jax leaned down and brushed a piece of hair that had fallen across her eyes away and smiled as the movement didn't wake her. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead as Stefanie moved and moaned slightly in her sleep. Jax smiled again as began to make his way around the bed. He pulled the covers back and started to crawl in when he looked up and saw the small person walk into the bedroom.

"Daddy." Abel said from the bedroom door and Jax looked up and smiled as he looked back at Stefanie who was still asleep.

"Hey, little man." He whispered as he carefully climbed out of bed and walked over toward him. "Shh." He said as he put his finger to his mouth. "Mommy's sleeping. How're you doing?" He asked as he bent down and picked him up. He placed Abel on his hip and shut the door softy so as not to wake his wife.

"Good." Abel replied as Jax smiled and walked to the kitchen.

"That's good. Let's get you some breakfast and let mommy sleep." He said as Abel smiled and the two walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Stefanie's eyes opened as the sound of a TV and Abel's laugh echoed throughout the room. She leaned up onto her elbows and reached over and grabbed her phone that was plugged in and charging on the bedside table and looked at the time. "I overslept." She muttered as she ripped the covers away and stood up from the bed.

She looked to the bedside table and grabbed her phone off the charger. She let out a sigh as she moved to the door and walked down the hallway. Her gaze went to the bedrooms that were open without her kids in them. She walked further down the hallway and saw Jax at the kitchen table with Ember in his lap. She smiled at the sight and walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

Jax jumped slightly and Stefanie laughed. "Sorry…Hi, I'm glad you're home." She said as Jax smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Morning babe." Jax replied as he took note of the bags that were under her eyes.

"You okay, look exhausted." He replied as Stefanie shrugged and shook her head.

"Long night. Your daughters been fussy." She lied and walked over to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup.

"Okay." He remarked and he stood up and walked over to her.

Stefanie looked at him more closely in the light and saw the ghostly cut and bruise that was under his right eye.

"Ouch, what happened?" She asked as she ran her fingers under the cut and bruise that looked painful.

"I'm fine babe, nothing I can't handle." Jax replied as Stefanie smiled and sat down next to him.

"I know," She replied as she looked to her daughter that was still in his lap and Abel who smiled over at them. "How'd the run go?" She asked as she took a sip from her mug and Jax sighed loudly next to her.

"Niners, touched the truck. We're whole and the shipment is fine." Jax replied as he continued to feed his daughter.

Stefanie watched as Jax interacted with her daughter as she took another sip from her coffee.

"Don't beat yourself up Jax. I mean this is all of Clay's shit you gotta clean up…" She said as shook her head as Jax looked down at his daughter and at Abel.

"I know babe," He said as he stood up. Stefanie stood also and grabbed her daughter from him.

"Hi baby girl," She replied as she held the bottle while her daughter still ate.

"Hear from Lyla?" Jax asked as he pulled on his cut.

"Um, yeah, a few days ago. She's been helping Opie threw all this shit with Piney. Taking care of the kids. We're hanging out today. After I go and see Rosen about my mom." She said as Jax looked up.

"Shit, court hearing?" He asked as Stefanie looked up and shook her head.

"Nope, me and Rosen are meeting with her and her lawyers. Her hearing is in another month but she's been trying to get a reduced sentence so…we'll see." She finished as Jax shook his head and walked over to her.

He stopped in front of her as he let his hands settle on her hips. He moved his hand as he pushed the hair that had fallen in her eyes away.

"Everything is going to work out babe. I promise." He said as Stefanie nodded her head before Jax captured her lips softly. What started tender and loving was quickly escalating as Stefanie felt Jax's finger begin got edge her shirt up.

The sound of Abel giggling and Ember cooing broke the two apart as the both stepped back as their breath returned. "I love you." Jax replied as he quickly pecked her lips.

"I love you too." She replied as she looked to both Ember and Abel.

"Gotta love the kids for breaking up a moment, huh?" She said as Jax smiled as she leaned down and kissed Ember's forehead.

"You know it, babe." He replied as he walked over to Abel and kissed the top of his head. "Gotta go monster man, see you later. Be good to your mom." He said as Abel laughed and giggled.

"Love you daddy." Abel replied as Jax smiled and laughed as he stood up and walked over toward Stefanie.

"I love you too, bye babe." He said as Stefanie waved as Jax gather up his keys and phone and began to walk out of the house.

Stefanie looked down at her daughter in her arms and over at Abel as she bit her lip and sighed. "Jax wait," She began as Jax turned his head as he looked at his wife curiously.

"Yeah?" He asked as Stefanie shook her head and smirked.

"We gotta talk about something later…if that's alright? Talk tonight?" She asked and Jax smiled and nodded his head.

"See you tonight babe." He replied as he turned around and left their house.

Stefanie watched him go as she let out a tired sigh. She shifted Ember on her hip and walked over toward Abel. "Alright little man. Let's get you ready for the day." She said as she held out her hand.

Abel smiled and giggled as he grabbed her hand and she walked down the hall to get the kids ready for the day.

* * *

Stefanie smiled as she got out of the car with both the kids as Lyla waved over to them. She waved back as Abel bounded from the car. "Abel wait." Stefanie commanded as Lyla caught him.

"Hey, wait for your mom. Hey Angel." Lyla replied as Stefanie looked up and smiled.

"Hey, sorry we're late. Jax got in this morning." She said and Lyla shrugged it off.

"Don't worry about it. I got the kids. I thought we were meeting up after your court thing?" Lyla said as Stefanie nodded her head as she carried her daughter on her hip.

"Alright sweetie…lets set you down," Stefanie said to herself as Lyla let the kids go play on the playground and she set Ember down in her carrier. She stood up and sat back down as she looked down at her phone and then at Lyla. "Rosen called, he pushed it back to later today. I still need to find something to put the kids in. Daycare or something." She continued as Lyla brushed the hair from her face.

"You and Gemma on the outs?" Lyla asked as she Stefanie shrugged and looked down at her hands.

"Ever since, getting shot and Clay hurting Gemma. Just thought she needed a break. Get the kids outta the violence that's been going on." She said as Lyla bit her lip and shrugged.

"Well if you're looking for a place the hospital has a daycare program." Lyla suggested as Stefanie looked at her.

"Isn't that for hospital personnel only?" She asked as Lyla bit her lip. "Wow I guess Gemma has been outta the loop. She didn't tell you." She said as Stefanie shook her head.

"Tell me what?" She asked as Lyla closed her eyes.

"Okay a few weeks ago. You were sick so Gemma called and asked me to take her to the hospital she had a checkup for her heart," She started.

"Yeah, I remember…so you guys were at the hospital and…" Stefanie urged Lyla to finish.

"And Tara's apparently back at St. Thomas. Apparently the job she had in Lodi fell through and St. Thomas took her back with open arms. You know how she kissed her boss's ass. She was able to get Piper into the daycare program and was wondering if you needed help with the kids. She heard you were shot and was wondering if you and Jax needed help. Said to come by and she'll get Abel and Ember in." She finished as Stefanie closed her eye.

"Perfect." She muttered as Lyla reached into her purse and pulled out the card.

"She said to give this to you." She said as Stefanie grabbed the card and looked it over.

"Maybe I will." She said as she stuffed the card in her own purse. She decided to change the subject and worry about that problem another time.

Stefanie smiled down at her daughter and looked over as Abel played well with Kenny and Ellie as Piper sat next to him making a sad castle. Stefanie looked over at Lyla who was fidgeting with her hands.

"How's Opie doing?" She asked as Lyla took off her sunglasses and looked over at Stefanie.

"Quiet, doesn't talk much. He's selling his dad's bike. He's been at the cabin a lot." She said lightly as Stefanie reached over and put a comforting hand on her knee.

"It's gonna be okay. Ope will bouce back…he always does. Just give him time," She said as they both looked up as the kids laughed. "How are the kids?"

Lyla brushed away the tears that had begun to fall and nodded her head. "They're fine. They didn't understand why Opie didn't want a funeral but I explained to them that it was their dad's way of coping." She said as Stefanie nodded her head and looked back over at the kids.

"How are you and Jax?" Lyla asked as Stefanie tore her attention from the kids and back to Lyla.

"We're pregnant." Stefanie replied as Lyla's eye expanded as she stared back at her friend.

"What?" She asked as Stefanie smiled and looked back at Lyla.

"I'm pregnant…and no I haven't told Jax yet." She said as Lyla wrapped a comforting arm around her as Stefanie let some tears gather in her eyes as she tried to hold them in.

"You and Jax are great parents…" Lyla replied as Stefanie pulled away and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I know and I love the kids but, with Jax as president…I just…I don't wanna bring another baby into this lifestyle. I've lived it my whole life and Jax has too. But it's different and I just…." She said as she held her head in her hand as Lyla rubbed her back soothingly. "I gotta talk to Jax." She muttered as she looked over at the kids who were on their way back over to both Lyla and Stefanie.

"Yeah, you do. But I'm here as a friend if you need anything." She said as Stefanie smiled and nodded her head.

"I know, you mind watching the kids for me this afternoon. I gotta stop by TM finish up some of the paperwork that Gemma hasn't done and then I gotta go see Rosen and my mother." She asked as they both stood and Stefanie picked up her daughter and cradled her close.

"Yeah, go deal with Gemma and your crazy ass mother and I got the kids. I can drop them off for you after you're done with Rosen." She said as Stefanie hugged Lyla quick as the kids came running over.

Stefanie looked down at Abel and handed Ember off to Lyla.

"Hey buddy, you're gonna hang out with Auntie Lyla for a bit. But I'll be by to get you soon okay." She said as Abel threw his arms around her and she picked him up off the ground.

"Love you mommy." He said as Stefanie smiled as she rubbed his back.

"I love you too, buddy," She said as kissed his cheek and set him back down on his feet. "See you in a bit." She said as she reached down and grabbed her purse.

"You too, pumpkin," She said as she walked over and kissed Ember's cheek. "I'll see you soon," She said. "Thanks Lyla." She said as Lyla nodded her head and Stefanie made her way over to her car.

* * *

Stefanie pulled up in front of TM and got out of the car and stopped dead in her tracks at the line of people that were waiting for their cars to be picked up. "What the fuck?" Stefanie said as she put her keys into her purse and walked into the office to see Chucky who was running around looking for the right keys.

"What the fuck, Chuck?" She said as Chucky held up his hands which held keys from each of his prosthetic fingers.

"I got it." He said as he struggled and Stefanie shook her head as people yelled wanting their cars.

"Give me five minutes and I will get all your keys" She said as yells of curses and protest echoed as she shut the office door she set her purse down on the desk and looked back over at Chucky.

Chucky shank to the chair and he let out an exhausted breath. "Thank you." He said as Stefanie put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"Where's Gemma. It's my day off and she's not here. What the fuck?" She asked as Chucky shrugged.

"She called this morning said that Clay was at her house said to just handle pick-ups." He said as Stefanie walked over to the desk and looked at all the paperwork.

"Obviously she's hasn't been to the office to actually look at all this shit." She said as she rubbed her hand over face and looked at Chucky's hands to see the keys dangling off them.

"Give me those and grabbed that ledger on the desk." She said as she shuffled the keys in her hand and Chucky got up and grabbed the ledger.

"Now what?" He asked as Stefanie looked over at Chucky and smirked.

"Now lets give them their cars." She said as she opened the door and the yells began again.

* * *

After a afternoon of pissed off customers, Stefanie found herself filing paperwork and her cellphone cradled against her ear as she talked to Rosen.

"I will be there in an hour I promise. Well I'm waiting on Gemma to get into the office so I can talk with her and then I will be at your office," She said as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Trust me Rosen I know how much you are an hour. I'll see you in an hour." She said as she hung up the phone and tossed it to the desk.

The sound of a car stopping and the sound of heels against the pavement made Stefanie turn as Gemma walked in looking worse for wear.

"You look like hell. Are you okay?" Stefanie asked as she placed her hands on her hips and Gemma took off her sunglasses.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit hung over. Sorry for bailing this morning." She said as she threw herself down into the office chair.

"Well we got pretty swamped. Found Chucky about to be killed by our customers." She said as she walked over and grabbed her purse.

"I said I was sorry. What'd want me to say?" She asked as Stefanie held up her hands in defense.

"Calm down alright. I won't ask about your personal life anymore." She said as she made her way to the door.

"Angel, wait." Gemma called as Stefanie turned around and looked back at Gemma. "I'm sorry, Just a lot going on. You know." She said as Stefanie nodded her head and Gemma walked toward her.

Stefanie took a deep breath as Gemma looked over at the playground, which was empty.

"Where're the kids?" She asked as Stefanie looked to her phone and shrugged.

"At Lyla's." She said as Gemma scoffed.

"With the whore? Jax allows that?" Gemma said as Stefanie scoffed herself and placed her purse on her shoulder.

"Lyla's my friend and don't worry about where the kids are because Jax and I are putting them in daycare so…" She said as began to walk away and Gemma grabbed her arm.

Stefanie stared down at Gemma's outstretched arm and her hand that was now wrapped around her upper arm. She moved her gaze from her arm and to her eyes as the two glared heatedly at one another.

"What? You're putting the kids in daycare? Why?" She asked as Stefanie grabbed her keys and shook her head.

"I can't talk about this right now. I got shit to do so, let the fuck go of my arm." She said indicating that Gemma's arm was still wrapped around her arm.

Gemma let go and Stefanie stepped back as to two stared each other down for several seconds. Stefanie shook her head and turned as she made her way back to her car and got in.

* * *

Gemma angrily waited for her son to finish with church so that she could get to the bottom of things of why Jax and Stefanie would be sticking the kids in daycare. She finished with her cigarette and walked looked up as the doors opened and the guys left.

She stood and stalked over to Jax who was sitting on his bike getting ready to leave.

Her footsteps alerted Jax, who looked up and mentally shook his head. He did not need this shit from his mother right now.

Gemma stopped in front of him and placed her hands on her hips. "Tell me why Stefanie and you are sticking the kids in daycare?" She commanded as Jax looked up at his mother confused.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" He asked as Gemma shook her head and scoffed.

"She was here earlier and said you and her were putting the kids in daycare. What is up with that?" She asked as Jax shook his head and shrugged.

"Look if Stef, thinks that the kids need to be in daycare and be around other kids than that is her and my decision. Not yours." He said as Gemma shook her head again.

"You want strangers to raise your kids?" She asked and Jax ran his hands over his face. "Who made that decision?" She said as Jax looked up as the guys began to come near them.

"The mother of my children is making the decision. I don't give a shit if you got a problem with it. What Stefanie and I do our kids, isn't your fucking concern. I gotta go." He said as Gemma stepped away as she watched her son sped off with the rest of the guys.

* * *

The guard started at Stefanie intensely as he picked his way through her purse. Rosen stood by her side as he looked back and forth between the paperwork in his hands in the guard.

After several minutes the guard handed Stefanie back her purse and a visitor's pass to both Rosen and Stefanie and the two walked into the prison.

"This must be getting old for you, huh?" Rosen asked Stefanie.

She smiled at his comment and wrapped her arms around herself as the two walked down the corridor. "You have no idea. So what exactly are we doing today?" She asked as Rosen pointed to the conference room and the two sat.

"Today we are first speaking with your mother's attorney. He wants you to take a deal where your mother gets a shorter sentence. I'm here to tell him that your mother isn't getting a shorter sentence. She tried to kill you we have witness testimony and we have evidence that will put her away for a long time." He explained as Stefanie nervously sat down and nibbled on her lip.

"I just want this over with." She muttered as Rosen sat next to her and placed a comforting hand on her knee.

"Well hopefully after today we won't have to see your mother until the hearing next month." He said as Stefanie took a deep breath and let it out.

The two looked up as her mother's attorney walked in and greeted Rosen. He looked over at Stefanie and sat down across from her. He poured himself a glass of water and took a sip as he stared intently at her.

"Alright, Mrs. Teller, I'm you mother's attorney and I have to say that these accusations about your mother are I think pretty farfetched." He started. Stefanie gritted her teeth and looked up at him as he smiled and pulled out a thick folder from his bag.

"Now I've been in and out of meetings with your mother since she was arrested. And she is saying that she thinks that she being locked up is all about your past offenses, along with your ties with SAMCRO and your husband's criminal background, that you are trying to set her up." He said as Stefanie looked to Rosen who injected right away.

"I'm sorry I'm going to stop right here. This has nothing to do with Mrs. Teller's husband. Second, her criminal offenses happened when she was a teenager, that was years ago. And thirdly there is no indication that SAMCRO had any ties here. They are a motorcycle club. Nothing more. So, let's keep in point that this is not a witch hunt against my client. Let's just stick to the fact that your client hired someone to attack Mrs. Teller in her own home. She was shot and then your client's goes to the hospital and attacks my client again. It's on video and Stockton has the shooters in custody who are ready to testify that they were hired by your client. So let's leave my client's husband and anything else that isn't related to this case out." Rosen said as he looked over at the other attorney.

"I'm sorry but my client is convinced that maybe your client's association with SAMCRO and her husband's involvement is the reason why you client had a bullet fished from her stomach. There's no proof that those men who were involved were hired by my client. How do we know SAMCRO wasn't involved?" He insisted as Rosen shook his head and gathered his stuff.

"We're done here. Stefanie, gather you stuff." He instructed as the attorney stared Stefanie his eyes cutting into her own.

"You know it's true don't you…really Mrs. Teller, just tell me. You think that SAMCRO is what landed you in the hospital." He said as Rosen slammed his fist down on the hard metal table.

"ENOUGH. We're done. I'll see you in court and we'll discuss the shit deal about your client wanting a reduced sentence. Until than we're done." He said as her mother's attorney held up his hands in defense.

"I'm just getting the facts. Same as you." He said as he gathered his own things and headed out the door.

"See you both in court." He said as he slid out the door and Stefanie turned to Rosen.

"Don't listen to anything he has to say. He can't legally bring up Jax and SAMCRO. I promise this will all be taken care of. Let's get outta here." He said. Stefanie nodded her head numbly and turned the corner out the door.

* * *

The two stopped as they gave back their visitor passes and their belongings were handed back to them. Stefanie looked up and caught a glimpse of her mother.

She stared for several seconds and she saw her mother talking with her attorney and she smiled devilishly at him. The two than shared a hug and she caught her daughter staring at her. Stefanie shook her head and her mother smiled and waved at her as Stefanie felt Rosen grabbed her shoulder. Insistent on her leaving.

Stefanie held onto her daughter as Lyla helped carry the kids over to her car. The sun was just setting as Ember placed her daughter in the car and Lyla had strapped Abel into his car seat.

* * *

"Alright…ready to go home guys?" She said as the kids looked at her with tired eyes and she smiled as she shut the door lightly.

"Thank you again, Lyla. This was a huge help." She said as Lyla nodded her head.

"Yeah, no problem. You guys got a lot going on. I'm glad to help you out. It's what us "old ladies" gotta do. Right?" She said as Stefanie rubbed her eyes.

"You know it. Alright I'll call you later." She said as she gave Lyla a quick hug as Lyla returned it.

"Alright Angel, see you later." She said as Stefanie walked around to the driver's door and stopped as Opie drove into the driveway and cut the engine on his bike. He got off and pulled off his helmet and walked over to the door and stopped as he saw Stefanie standing in the driveway.

"Hi Ope." Stefanie greeted lightly as Opie didn't smiled. He walked over to Lyla and kissed her cheek.

"I'll be inside." He muttered as Lyla nodded her head and looked over at Stefanie as she shrugged.

"It's not you Stef…just the club." She said as Stefanie waved her off and got into her car.

"I'm not worried about it. Bye." She said as she closed her door

Lyla stopped and turned back to Stefanie. "Hey how was court?" She asked as Stefanie put her car in gear and shook her head.

"You don't wanna know." She said as Lyla smiled softly and turned and walked into her home. Stefanie closed her eyes and sighed before she backed out of the driveway and headed off toward her home.

* * *

Stefanie smiled down at Ember as she chewed on the ear of her pink stuffed bunny. She laid her hand down on her daughter's stomach as she let out little giggle. "You're being a funny little girl aren't you?" She said as she moved away from the crib and looked over at Abel as he colored in his coloring book.

"What about you little man, huh?" She asked as she ran her hand over his blonde locks.

Abel looked up at her held a crayon out to her. Stefanie smiled as she grabbed the crayon from his grasp and colored the picture that was in front her.

The pounding on the front door stopped the mother and son time as she sighed loudly and rubbed her eyes.

"Great, I'll be right back buddy." She said as she got up from the little table and grabbed the baby monitor before leaving the room.

Stefanie placed the monitor on the table by the door and looked out the window to see Gemma standing at the door.

"Fuck me." She muttered as she undid the locks and opened the door as Gemma pushed herself into the house without invite.

"Come in…please." She said as Gemma turned around and looked around the room. Gemma stopped and looked to Stefanie as she looked at the stress that had etched itself onto her daughter in law.

"You look like shit." Gemma commented as she closed the door and walked over to the couch. She sat down and sighed as Gemma stood in front of her.

"Why thank you." She said sarcastically. "What do you want Gemma? I've had shitty day and all I wanna do is hang with my kids. So what do you want?" She asked as Gemma placed her purse down and put her hands on her hips.

"I don't want my grandkids in daycare. I want to be around them. They should be around family not strangers." She said and Stefanie leaned forward as she rubbed her eyes.

"Gemma, I just think it's time for the kids to be around other kids their own age. Abel needs to interact with other kids his old age and with shit at TM getting busy, Ember will be fine. Alright. This is mine and Jax's choice not yours." She said as she got up before Gemma grabbed her arm.

"Cut the shit…you know damn well the kids could be raised by Chucky and still get educated. You're doing this to punish me isn't it?" She insisted.

The argument was doing nothing for Stefanie and it was just going nowhere.

"No, I'm not trying to punish you. This is just about me getting the kids away from as much of the violence around as I can." She explained. "Also I know you're going through a lot with Clay. I just wanted you to have some time to deal and not have to worry about the kids." She said and Gemma shook her head. She shoved Stefanie back slightly.

"Bullshit. You think your parenting's been great. You got shot and were in the hospital for days. I was taking care of your kids. Where was your "daycare" idea then?" She said harshly. Stefanie bit her lip and shook her head.

"This is why the kids are in going to daycare. If you got a problem with that, you're just going to havta' fucking deal with it." She said as both Gemma and Stefanie stared each other down.

The front door opened and Jax, Bobby and Chibs walked in on his wife and Gemma showing dominance to one another.

Both women turned their heads and looked at Jax as he pocketed his keys and walked over to Stefanie. "Everything okay?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side.

Stefanie closed her eyes and bit her lip as she looked up at him. "Fine." She said as Jax unconvinced nodded his head and looked over as Chibs and Bobby walked over to them.

"Hey Angel, I know it's late but I just wanted to see the kids." Bobby said as Stefanie pulled out of Jax's embrace and threw her arms around Bobby.

"Glad you're back. And Ember's asleep but Abel's awake for a bit longer. He's coloring." She said as Bobby nodded his head and walked into the nursery.

Jax walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Stefanie relaxed into his touch and leaned back as he kissed the top of her head. "How'd today go?" He asked and Stefanie ran her hand up and down his arm.

"Talk later." She said and Jax closed his eyes. He already knew that today hadn't gone the way they wanted. Jax's phone started to ring and vibrate in his pocket and he looked down and pulled away from Stefanie.

She watched him walk into the living room and Chibs walked over to her as he slung his arm around her shoulders. "You and Gemma still fighting?" He asked as Stefanie shook her head and shrugged.

"Yeah." She said and Chibs shook his head as he watched Gemma look down at her phone and type in a text.

"No worries darling, you guys will get back to normal. Don't worry." He remarked and Jax turned to the group with a grim look on his face.

Stefanie bit her lip and closed her eyes momentarily. "How bad?" She asked but internally she already knew the answer. Jax moved over to her and the group moved to the kitchen.

* * *

Everyone sat at the table as they went over the fact that arrest warrants had been issued for Jax, Chibs and Tig. Stefanie sipped on the coffee cup that was in front of her and tired her best not to blurt anything out that could potentially cause Jax to not stay focused on what needed to be done at this very moment.

"You guys can't turn your selves in." Gemma blurted out to the group. Stefanie turned and rolled her eyes.

"No shit." She muttered. Both Jax and Gemma looked at Stefanie. Jax could tell that this was weighing hard on his wife. He reached over and grabbed her hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand.

Stefanie looked up and gave a small smirk which made Jax even more nervous that something else was wrong with her.

"Pope wanted you guys in…he got it. And unfortunately, we got too many fucking enemies inside gunning for you." Bobby said to Jax and the rest of the group. They all looked to Chibs who had been on the phone for several moments and sat down next to Gemma.

"Well boys, they are at the shop right now. Their next stop is here." He said as Stefanie looked down at her phone to see it was Lyla.

Jax looked at Stefanie as she read the text. "What is it?" He asked as Stefanie looked up and shook her head.

"Lyla, they just left Opie's… police were there asking about you guys." She said as she placed her phone down on the table.

"Fuck!" Jax swore and ripped his hands threw his hair. The night had gone from worse to shit in a matter of moments.

"You guys gotta run," Gemma said as she took a drag off the cigarette that was dangling from her fingers. "Buy you guys some time." She said as Stefanie shook her head.

"Run where Gemma, got a magical invisible spot they can all run to?" Stefanie said sarcastically and Gemma glared at the new SAMCRO queen.

"Where do you suggest they go, huh queenie? Got any bright ideas?" She asked. Jax and Chibs shared a look as the two argued.

"What about the cabin?" Stefanie said as she turned back to Jax who looked like he was considering the idea.

"That's a shit idea." Gemma said as Stefanie slammed her hand and looked to Gemma.

"You know what…" She started as Jax stood up.

"STOP!" Jax screamed which made everyone stop what they were doing. Stefanie internally cringed and hoped that Jax screaming and her and Gemma arguing, didn't wake up Abel and Ember.

Stefanie looked up at Jax and let out a sigh. "Babe, you gotta go. The police's next stop is here. You gotta go." She said and Jax looked at his wife. She looked tired which made him cringe at the thought of leaving her alone.

"Finally she's making sense. She's right Jax, buy some time for you guys. Make sure that all of you are protected." She said as Jax rested his head in his hands and groaned.

"They're right Jax." Bobby muttered and Jax bit his lip and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know." He said as Gemma stood up and grabbed her phone.

"I know where you guys can go. You'll be safe." She said as Jax looked at her skeptically and moved over to Stefanie who was standing from her chair.

Jax wrapped an arm around her waist and the group decided to give them a little time.

"You gotta go." Stefanie muttered as she leaned into his embrace. She hated this and by the way Jax held her she knew that he hated it too. His form was ridged instead of relaxed like she knew all to well.

Jax pulled back and kissed her tenderly on the lips. He kissed her cheeks and then cupped her face with his hands.

"What did you need to tell me?" He asked as Stefanie bit her lip and shook her head. She could wait and tell him about the baby later.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," She said and she laid her hand on his chest. "Just worry about being safe tonight and then we'll talk tomorrow. I promise." She said as Gemma walked out with a bag packed for Jax.

Jax looked down and pushed the hair out of her face. "I'm gonna hold you to that promise. Wait a few hours, make sure no on shows up. Rat's gonna be here. Grab the kids and bring'em by. I'll text the address." He said as she nodded her head and cocked her head to the side.

"Prepay?" She said as Jax leaned down and captured her lips again. Stefanie wrapped her hands around to cup his face. The two pulled apart and she rubbed her thumb over his cheek. "I love you." She said as she leaned her forehead against his.

Jax closed his eyes and breathed deep. He didn't want to leave his wife and kids. "I love you too. I'll see you in a few hours." He said as the two pulled apart and they gave each out one last look before he left the house.

Gemma looked at the two and then she cast a glance at Stefanie. Stefanie held her ground and stared back at her as Gemma smirked and shut the door.

Stefanie let out the breathe she was holding and shook her head. Maybe this would be the last ride that both Jax and Stefanie would take. It was certainly going straight to hell.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Like a I said before I will hopefully be putting the next chapter up next week. It all depends what I can get done during the weekend. **

**Thank you and Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys here is Chapter 2 finally. I'm so sorry this is so late. Time got away from me. I started a new job and life kinda got in the way of me having time to write. But I am determined to get this story complete. This series is near and dear to my heart so I'm gonna stick with it till its done. I'm in the process of starting the third chapter and I am hoping to have some time next week to actually finish it and post it.**

**Again I am sorry for the wait and here it is. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Thank you for the review, follows and favorites. I'm glad to see the readers who have stuck with me from the start and I am happy to see those who have just found my story and are enjoying reading the series. Thank you guys.**

* * *

**I do not own anything associated with SONS OF ANARCHY. Just my own OC's and ideas.**

* * *

Stefanie brushed her hair out of her face as Rat held Ember who was sleeping in her carrier and Stefanie had Abel sleeping on her shoulder. She cupped his cheek and looked at Rat as the two walked to the front doors of the current "hideout" that Gemma had come up with.

"This can't be right…is it?" She asked as she looked at her phone at the texted address and shook her head.

She leaned over and rapped her knuckles hard on the door and adjusted Abel who had slightly been jostled. The two waited patiently as the door opened and a man looked at Stefanie up and down and then over at Rat who just nodded his head.

"Jax here?" She asked as the man smirked back.

"Maybe…who's asking?" He asked as the man licked his lips and Stefanie scoffed.

"His fucking wife." She spat as her patience that night had run thin. The man wiped the smirk off his face and opened the door wider for both her and Rat to move through.

She walked past the man and shook her head as she saw Chibs sitting on the couch.

Stefanie smiled over at him as he moved from the couch and over to her. He grabbed Ember from Rat and Stefanie smiled thankfully at him.

"I know its late lass, did you get any sleep?" Chibs asked as Stefanie looked at Ember as Chibs held her close and she continued to hold Abel.

"Not really…couch safe to put him down?" She asked skeptically as she stared at the black leather couch?

Chibs laughed as he nodded his head.

"I think so lassie," He said as Stefanie nodded her head. She walked over and gently put Abel down on the couch. She ran her head over his blonde head and looked to Ember who was still snoozing.

"I feel like a bad mother for taking my kids to a whore house…this is so fucked up," She said as she ran her hands over her face. "How'd Gemma find this place?" She asked as a woman rounded the corner and stopped at the front desk.

"I thought I said no more were to come here." A women spat as Chibs and Stefanie turned her attention to the women and she raised her eyebrow.

"Sorry sweetheart…Nero's not the father of those two brats." She said as Stefanie looked to the women.

"Excuse me, who the fuck, are you?" Stefanie swore as she stepped forward ready to punch the whore in the face.

"I'm Carla…this is my establishment…who the fuck are you?" Carla asked as she walked around the desk and met Stefanie's heated gaze

Gemma made herself, present as she was taken aback by both Carla and Stefanie ready to come to blows.

"This is Jax's wife and kids…I wouldn't touch her if I was you." Gemma announced.

Carla looked back at Stefanie and took a step back. She then looked to Gemma and scoffed at the sight of both women.

"What the hell does Nero see in you?" She said menacingly as she disappeared down the corridor.

Bobby walked into the room and noticed Stefanie was there with the kids.

"Hey Angel, Jax is around somewhere. Talking with Nero I think." He said as Stefanie cocked her head to the side.

"Who hell the Nero?" She asked as Abel's jostling on the couch stopped the conversation and Stefanie walked over to her son.

"Found the address alright?" Gemma asked as she walked over to Stefanie.

Stefanie looked up and nodded her head. She then looked to the sound of footsteps as Jax walked into the room with Nero.

Jax smiled as he walked over and gather Stefanie in his arms. Her arms went around him as he pulled back and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry baby," He said as Stefanie shrugged and nestled into his embrace. "Kids okay?" He asked and Stefanie nodded her head.

"Exhausted as I am but, yeah they're doing okay." She said as she looked over at Nero who was hovering close to Gemma.

"Nero this is my wife," He said as Nero whispered something into Gemma's ear and she smiled. Nero moved away from Gemma and walked around as he stopped in front of the couple.

"Got a looker don't you Jax," He said as he held out his hand for Stefanie to shake.

Stefanie smirked and shook Nero's hand as she tightened her grip somewhat onto Jax.

"There a room we can crash in…I got two kids." He said as Nero looked over at the couch and noticed Chibs holding onto Ember and Abel asleep on his lap.

"Yeah, of course," He said as he walked around to the desk and pulled out a set of keys. "You can take the "suite" for you and your queen." He said as Stefanie felt Jax's grip on her tighten.

"Thanks'…" He said as Nero nodded and tossed him the key. Jax looked at it in his hand and then tossed it over to Rat.

"Help'em get settled." He said as Rat nodded his head and took off down the corridor.

Stefanie pulled away from Jax and walked over to the couch. She picked Abel up off the couch as Chibs got up too and followed Stefanie down the corridor. Jax caught her arm and stopped her.

"I'll be there in a minute." He said as she nodded her head and walked down the corridor to where Rat was standing. They walked into the room and Stefanie shook her head as she felt Chibs offer her a comforting hand.

"It'll be alright lass, just gotta hunker down here for the night." He said as Stefanie nodded her head.

"Yeah, but the thought of having my kids sleep in a cum filled room right now. Doesn't, make me sound like a good mother right now." She said as she looked over at the bed and scrunched up her nose. "Think the sheets are clean?" She asked as Chib's and her let out a small laugh as his phone started ringing and he looked down at Ember.

Stefanie smiled as Rat came around and grasped the carrier from Chibs and he answered his phone. Stefanie put the carrier on the floor as Ember stayed soundly asleep and Abel began to wake and cry from being carried around. She got up and grabbed him from Rat who was looking panicked about what to do.

"I got him…thanks Rat." She said as Rat nodded his head and left the room.

Jax walked into the room and smiled as he saw Stefanie walking around with Abel in her arms.

"Cranky?" He asked as he walked over to her. She nodded her head and looked back over at the bed.

"Can we trust the sheets?" She asked as Jax smiled. He walked over to her and scooped Abel from her arms as she looked at Abel who continued to cry in his father's arms.

"Come'on bud, hmm…no more fussing." He said as he walked around the room a little as Abel continued to cry in his ear.

Stefanie chewed on her bottom lip as she contemplated this being the right time to talk to Jax.

Jax took a seat on the edge of the bed and looked up at his wife.

"What'd you wanna talk to me about?" He asked as if reading her mind.

Stefanie bit her lip and took a step forward when Chibs walked in with a grim look on his face and his cellphone in hand.

"Found Tig, he's down by the old Oakland Rail Yard. We gotta get to him ASAP." Chibs announced as Jax swore softly.

"Shit…alright lets go." He said. He stood up with Abel in his arms, who had quieted down from the tantrum scream. He handed him off to Stefanie who whispered soothing words in his ear and kissed his blonde head.

Stefanie looked up and nodded her head as Jax leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. He pulled away and ran his hand over his son's blonde head before turning around and leaving the room.

Stefanie let out a breath as she looked down at Abel who had stopped fussing and was now asleep against her shoulder.

"Alright bud…guess I'll try and sleep too." She said as Abel dosed off again and Stefanie shook her head at the thought of her children being able to fall asleep so easily.

* * *

Stefanie woke to hushed sobs and the sounds of boots on hardwood floors echo throughout the room. She grabbed her phone off the bedside table and looked at the time as 5 am stared back at her. She swore softly as she looked over at the kids who had fallen asleep and were sleeping soundly in the portable crib that Rat had brought back for her.

She got out of bed and grabbed the baby monitor from the table and walked out the room. She shut the door softly and walked down the hallway to see Jax and the guys ushering Tig who was sobbing softly on the couch.

Jax looked up and walked over to her as he enveloped her in a hug. Stefanie wrapped her arms around him as he pulled away. "I'm sorry, baby." He replied as Stefanie pulled away and looked at him curiously.

"Sorry about what?" She asked as she looked at Tig and everyone's grave expressions. "What's going on, Jax?" She asked as Jax grasped her hand and led her down the hallway back toward the room they were staying in.

The two walked into the room and flipped on the lights. Jax walked over to the portable crib. He peered down at his son and daughter who remained sleeping and Stefanie walked over to him. He grabbed her hand and smiled at her lightly.

"Gotta talk, babe." He replied as Stefanie nodded her head and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

Jax positioned himself in front of her as he held onto her hands. He rubbed his thumb back and forth across her hand before he met her gaze.

"Dawn's dead." He said. Stefanie felt her heart ache. She had grown fond of Dawn when they were growing up in Charming together when they were kids. "Pope burned her alive in front of Tig tonight to send him and us a message." He continued. He watched his wife try and contain the tears that threated to break through her eyes.

Stefanie held strong as she tightened her grip on Jax's hands. "What happens now? Are we on lockdown? What?" She asked as Jax shook his head and ran a hand over his tired face.

"What I do now, is keep my wife and kids safe," Jax started as Stefanie shook her head and ran her own hand over her own tired face.

"Okay, you've been doing that, I don't leave the house without a patch, babe I can't live like that forever and neither can the kids." She said as Jax looked at her as he sighed deeply.

"Trust me babe I know. And I'm doing my best to make it so that you don't have to do that anymore. But until this shit with Pope is over. Patch or myself is gonna be with you at all times." He said as Stefanie rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

"Whatever you say, Jax." She said as Jax leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Stefanie let her hands fall from Jax's hands as she lightly wrapped them around his neck as she brought him toward her. Jax's kisses intensified and his own hands found her waist as he eased her backward onto the bed behind them. He hovered above her his lips tracing the outline of her jaw and her hands gripped his biceps. Jax pulled away momentarily to look down at his wife.

"I promise, this won't be forever." He swore as she stared up at her husband. She moved her hand and cupped the side of his cheek. Jax turned his head into her hand and grasped her wrist. He laid his lips onto her wrist which had both Abel and Ember's names tattooed on. Stefanie smiled and the two turned their head and looked over at Ember and Abel as they continued to sleep next to them.

"Stay with me, just till I fall back asleep?" Stefanie suddenly said as Jax looked down at her questioningly. Stefanie's eye didn't leave the kids until she felt Jax turn her head and stare down at her intently.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked as Stefanie shook her head and ran her hand absently over her stomach.

"Nothing, I just wanna fall asleep with my husband." She said as she forced a smile on her lips.

Jax didn't buy the act that she was playing. Whatever was making her act weird he was gonna figure it out for sure. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her to lie on his chest as he reached over and turned off the bedside table lamp.

The two sat laid in the darkness for a while before Jax heard her even breaths and knew that she fallen asleep. He looked down at his angel that was sleeping on him and hoped the situation with Pope would be handled and that his wife would talk to him again.

* * *

Stefanie and Lyla found themselves at St. Thomas the next morning. Lyla was dropping Opie's kids and Piper off at daycare and Stefanie had to meet with Tara Knowles. The morning had been more or less what she expected after learning a SAMCRO family member was dead. She walked out of the bedroom she slept in to see Tig, distraught on the couch almost catatonic.

"That is awful about Tig, I can't imagine what he might be going through." Lyla murmured as the two walked into the crowded hospital. Abel walked beside Stefanie as she held onto his hand and Ember was on her hip chewing on a teething Sophie the giraffe.

"I know it's awful, I knew Dawn in high school. We lost touch and then just a few weeks ago we saw each other and talked and now she's dead. I don't know what to feel or how to feel." Stefanie said as Lyla looked over at her friend and wrapped her arm around her.

"It's okay to feel that way. It's a fucking sucky situation. So Tara wants to meet with you huh?" She asked as Stefanie nodded her head and walked over to the elevator.

"Yeah, she said she wants me to come to her office and fill out the paper work for the kids there, apparently she would also like to talk too, so we'll have to see." She said as Lyla shook her head as the elevator doors opened.

"Of course she did, she always has alternative motives to see you for. Well I'll wait for you in the lobby since Rat is waiting outside. Security detail?" Lyla joked as Stefanie laughed lightly and walked to the end of the hall.

She stopped in front of Tara's office and shook her head. _"What the hell am I doing?"_ She asked herself as she closed her eyes and looked down at Abel who looked up at her and smiled. She then looked at her daughter and smiled again.

She let go of Abel's hand momentarily as she wrapped her knuckles against the door and waited.

* * *

Stefanie stared ahead as the door swung open and Tara Knowles stood in front of her. Her hair shorter but she still stood ridged with a smug smile on her face.

"You're a little late. I have rounds in about 20 minutes." She said as Stefanie shook her head and shifted ember on her hip.

"Well juggling two kids is a little difficult. Especially after my morning." Stefanie said as Tara led her into her office and shut the door behind them.

Stefanie stared around the room as she looked down to see Abel let go of her hand and go over to the coffee table that was in the room.

"Wanna color baby?" She asked Abel who looked up at her and nodded her head.

"Yeah," She said as she looked down at Abel and then over her shoulder at Ember who continued to chew on her giraffe. She looked over at Tara who stood awkwardly staring at her. "You mind holding her while I get him settled?" She asked Tara who looked slightly shocked at the women.

"Sure," Tara said as she stepped forward and held out her arms. Stefanie looked at Tara and smiled slightly as she handed off her daughter toward the doctor.

Tara grabbed Ember easily as she tucked the toddler onto her hip. Stefanie smiled as she bent down and dug through her bag to pull out a coloring book and a pack of crayons for him.

"Here you go buddy," She said she placed the items in front of him and she ran her Hand through his blonde locks.

"He's looking more and more like Jax every day." Tara remarked as Stefanie stared at her young son.

"Like you wouldn't believe." She said as she stood up and walked over toward Tara. "Thanks." She said as she held out her arms for Tara to give Ember back to her.

Tara smiled down at Ember before she turned her head and gave Ember back to her mother. Stefanie tucked her daughter on to her hip and settled into the comfy chair that sat in front of Tara's desk.

"That little girl right there, she's got a good mix of both of you and Jax." Tara replied as she walked around her desk and sat down behind it. Stefanie repositioned Ember on her lap and then looked over at Abel to make sure that he was still coloring contently.

"Yeah, she does. So how is this going to work?" Stefanie asked as she watched Tara take out a folder and a pen for her to start with.

"Well I was able to talk with my boss about helping you out. I heard about you being shot a few weeks ago and I heard about the trouble with SAMCRO and I just wanted to give you a place for you to bring the kids so you know that they will be safe and you won't need to worry about them. I ran into Lyla a few weeks ago and I got Piper in here. I thought I would offer you and Jax some help." She said as Stefanie nodded her head and held out her hand for the folder.

Tara handed the folder over to Stefanie and she watched as she thumbed through the paperwork.

"Do you need anything from me? Kid's birth certificates and what not?" She asked as Tara shook her head.

"No I can get them from records here, since both kids were born here." She said as Stefanie nodded her head and looked at the kids.

"Um, just to be clear, I don't want Gemma to see the kids if she shows up. She's…some shits happened and…" She started as Tara smirked and chuckled and shook her hood.

"You and Gemma aren't on the same page anymore, that's surprising." Tara remarked and Stefanie found herself smiling and shook her own head.

"Yeah it's complicated. Can they start today?" Stefanie asked as Tara stood up and nodded her head.

"Yes, of course. Um just have Jax sign the paperwork tonight. I just need both of your signatures." She said as Stefanie stood up and placed the folder into her bag.

"Okay, great." She said as she looked over at Tara again.

"You mind holding her again." Stefanie asked as Tara smiled and shook her head.

"No of course not." She said as she held out her arms. Stefanie smiled and handed Ember off to her. She looked over at Abel who was smiled at her and held out a drawing for her. "You made this for me?" She asked as Abel smiled and nodded his head. "Thank you, buddy." She said as she placed the drawing in her bag. She put his coloring book and crayons back in her bag and grabbed his hand.

"So what time can I pick them up?" She asked as she and Tara left the office and they walked down the hall toward the daycare center.

"Five o'clock is the pickup time, if you're gonna be late, just let me know and I can drop'em off or something. We'll work it out." Tara replied as the two stopped outside of the daycare.

The women teaching the classroom saw the two women outside the door and smiled.

"Hi, are these the two little ones?" She asked as Stefanie nodded her head and smiled.

"Yep, this is Abel and Ember." She said as the women smiled brightly.

"Well they are adorable. We'll take great care of them." She said as Stefanie hesitantly nodded her head.

"Wanna go play?" Stefanie asked as she had sunk down to her son's height. Abel looked at the women hesitantly as he looked over at his mother first. "It's okay buddy, I'll be back in a little while." She said as she leaned over and grabbed him in a hug.

The women grasped his hand and looked over at Tara who was still held onto Ember. "Oh you might need her." She said as the women smiled and took Stefanie's daughter from Tara's arms.

"We'll see you at five o'clock." She said as Stefanie watched the door shut and the teacher bring her children over to the other children that were in the center.

"It's always hard the first time." Tara said to Stefanie who was pulled from the center window to look over at the women who she had disliked for so long.

"Thank you for this Tara." Stefanie said as Tara's pager went off and she shook her head.

"No problem, like I said I really would like for us to try and be friends," She said as Stefanie nodded her head. "Well I better get going. I'm late for rounds." She said as Stefanie nodded her head and Tara turned around and left.

Stefanie went to turn around to head off toward the lobby where she knew Lyla was waiting but stopped. She turned around and headed toward Tara.

"Tara wait," She called after. Tara stopped and looked toward Stefanie who pushed a hand threw her hair as she approached.

"Do you have any appointment spots available?" She asked as Tara raised her eyebrows.

"Um I think I have one later today. Does Lyla need the appointment or…" Tara guessed as Stefanie shook her head and chuckled.

"No Lyla doesn't need it. I do. I'm pregnant." She said as Tara nodded her head and pulled out her pad from her pocket.

"I can take you right before you pick up the kids." She said as she finished writing down the time and handed it to Stefanie.

"Thank you." She said as Tara nodded her head.

Stefanie folded the piece of paper and turned around and headed off toward the lobby.

* * *

Stefanie sat in her car outside of the _Best Little Cathouse_ her new home for the time being. She let out a breath that she had been holding since she had left the hospital and pretty much spilt her guts to Tara. The last person she had expected to actually have full conversation to. She still had a funny feeling that Tara might still want to put her claws into Jax. But she knew that she had him. Jax held her heart and Stefanie held onto his.

She ran her hand threw her hair when a knock on the door startled her and she looked to the window to see Ally standing there with her sunglasses on.

Stefanie shook her head and swore softly as she rolled down the window and looked at Ally who held her brief case in one hand and a coffee in the other.

"Afternoon didn't mean to scare you. Your husband called me." She said as Stefanie nodded her head and rolled the window up. She pulled her keys from the ignition and got out of the car as Ally stepped away from the car.

"Yeah, some shit's hit the fan. Sorry about the location." Stefanie mentioned as the two began to walk toward the whorehouse.

Ally shook her head as she looked over at sign and looked over at Stefanie.

"Yeah, why the hell are we at a whorehouse?" She asked as Stefanie looked over at her and Ally shook her head. "Got it, I won't ask." She said as Stefanie nodded her head and walked into the establishment.

The two women looked around the place as they saw the various members of the club sitting with women who were more than welcoming. Her eyes settled on Jax who was deep in conversation with his mother and Nero.

"Jax," Stefanie called. He turned his head and smiled as his eyes landed on his wife.

After the night that the both of them had he was more than worried about her. She had left that morning without saying anything to him and was more than vague on the phone when he had called when he wanted to know where she was.

"Ally's here," She said as Ally looked between to the two as she noticed that something was off between the couple.

Jax nodded his head and walked toward the two women.

"Let's sit." He said as Gemma made her presence known and sat down next to her son with Stefanie on her left and Ally was across from her. Ally pulled out her brief case which had a file at least an encyclopedia thick about the club and those associated with it.

After several minutes of explaining to Ally about what has happened with the club she shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "Alright, I just need a minutes here," She began as she tried her best to figure out the best way to get these guys off the charges that seemed to be stacking up since she took on the SONS to begin with.

Jax looked over at his lawyer and shook his head. "Look the only reason that this shit has happened is because of fucking Pope. The guy is just looking for a fucking reason to take us out one by one. I guess sticking a few of us in jail is his ticket." He explained as Stefanie let her eyes drift to her husbands and Ally let out a breath. Gemma eyed her daughter in law as she knew something was up with her. Jax's eyes shifted to Gemma

"Well he's doing a pretty good job with that Jax." Ally said as Jax gritted his teeth and nodded his head.

"All I'm asking is for a little bit of time to get some protection in place." He said as Ally nodded her head and looked down at the paperwork in front of her.

"Well, I can get you maybe eight hours before you guys gotta turn yourselves in." Ally explained as she closed the file and looked over at both Jax and Stefanie. Jax caught the subtle way that Ally indicated she wanted to talk to Jax and Stefanie alone.

Jax caught on and turned to Gemma. "Hey, why don't you keep an eye on Tig, he's not looking to good." He replied as Gemma got up from the table loudly and rolled her eyes before she walked over to Tig who was slumped in the corner looking extremely miserable.

Stefanie ran her hands over her eyes as she put them down and looked down at her hands before she looked up and Jax cleared his throat.

"So Jax, since you and I have been talking about this RICO case," Ally began as Stefanie looked over at Ally. "Jax filled me in a time or two when you and Rosen where in your hearings, I gotta say you two this is pretty fucking hard to do my job when I don't know the whole fucking story." She said as Stefanie and Jax looked over at each other and Stefanie spoke up first.

"Well Ally, who do you think it's involved?" She asked as she twisted her engagement and wedding rings around on her finger. Ally looked back over at her and Jax before closing her eyes as she figured it out.

"Feds?" She asked as Stefanie and Jax silently replied. Ally closed her eyes again and placed her head in her hands as she shook her head. Stefanie looked over at Jax who was staring at Ally having her moment.

"Alright," She suddenly said as she popped her head up and cleared her throat. "Well this RICO case rests in Otto's hands. I mean his testimony if you can discredit it or even call it a "testimony" is your only option. Which means if you can get his past crimes to disappear you're good. But won't be easy. Especially, since he'll probably be on lockdown." She said as Jax swore softly before he ran his hand threw his hair.

"Will this interfere with Stefanie and her mother's case?" He asked as Stefanie looked over at Ally.

"No, Rosen has pretty much got her mother's case under control. He's made sure to keep what is relevant to Stefanie's case partial to what the incident was. Anything after or before that won't be taken in consideration." Ally explained as she rose from her seat and began to pack up her things.

Both Stefanie and Jax rose from their seats and the three of them walked toward the exit.

"Oh by the way, whatever is going on between you two? Get it together." She said as both Stefanie and Jax looked over at Ally.

"There's nothing…" Stefanie began and Ally held up her hand and stopped her.

"Something is off with you two. You two should fix it. You two are good for one another. Trust me. I'll be in touch." She said as she left both Jax and Stefanie staring at the door as it shut behind her.

* * *

Both Jax and Stefanie stared at Tig who was inconsolable. Stefanie felt Jax wrap his arm around her waist and he pulled her toward him. She melted into her side and pushed a fallen bang behind her ear.

"Has anyone told Fawn? She should know?" Stefanie spoke softly as she felt Jax's fingers knead her exposed skin on her hip which his hand rested. She let her head fall to his chest as she enjoyed the feel of his fingers on her exposed skin.

"Yeah, I got Chibs on it looking for a location on where she might be. Girl likes to keep her privacy." He said as Stefanie smiled as she remembered how different both Dawn and Fawn were from one another. Dawn being more adventurous while Fawn stayed close to her mother and was more controlled. Jax looked down at his wife as she looked up to meet his stare.

"You think you can get the club on alert. Bobby will help you. Just let Opie and Lyla know that need to be on alert with Pope out there." He said as Stefanie nodded her head as she picked up his hand which he wore his SONS rings. She let her thumb run over them as she spoke.

"Yeah, I'll probably see Lyla later when I pick up the kids." She said as Jax remembered that today was the day that the kids were gonna be going to daycare.

"Right, I forgot. How'd that go with Tara today?" Jax asked as Stefanie shrugged her shoulders and she looked up at him.

"As good as can be expected. I didn't kill her if that's what you're asking?" Stefanie joked as Jax let a smiled play on his lips as he leaned down and pressed his lips to her temple.

"Hmm since I know you still carry. Good doctor still works for the club. So I kinda need her to be alive, babe." Jax joked as Stefanie let a light laughter escape her lips for the first time in what felt like years.

Jax stared down at her and smiled. He enjoyed being able to see his wife actually smile and laugh again.

"I missed this." Jax replied as Stefanie stopped laughing and looked up at Jax who started contently at her.

"What?" She asked as Jax leaned down close to her ear.

"You smile and laugh." He replied as both Jax and Stefanie were aware that the entire club was most likely staring at the two of them.

Stefanie bit down on her lip as she turned in his arms and wrapped them around his neck. She drew Jax down to her as the two met half way. Their lips melted into one another. Stefanie drew her fingers around his neck as she let her fingers play with the ends of his hair which had begun to grow out since his release from Stockton. Jax's fingers played with the end of Stefanie's shirt which had ridden up after she stretched her arms around him. The two remained in their romantic embrace as the two pulled away from one another and leaned their foreheads against each other.

"Let's go." Stefanie replied as Jax raised his eyebrow at her. Stefanie smiled as she pulled his hand and led him down the hall toward the room that the two would be sharing for the time being.

Jax walked into the room and smirked as he watched Stefanie shut the door and lean against it. He began to pull his cut off and peel his shirt off his body as he watched his wife remain where she stood fully clothed.

"You gonna take those off babe. Or you need help?" He asked as he had just begun to take off his shoes.

Stefanie smiled as she shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nope," She said as she popped the "p" which made Jax smirk. He kicked off the last of his shoe and swaggered over to Stefanie. She watched him with slight hesitation. She hoped that Jax wouldn't freak out after she told him about her being pregnant.

Jax let his hands land on her hips and the two stared at one another. His fingers grasped the ends of her shirt as he began to ease it up her body her arms still remained crossed across her chest.

"Babe, in order for this to come off, you gotta uncross these." He said as he removed his hands from her hips and went to grab for her arms.

"I'm pregnant." Stefanie blurted out. She shut her eyes as she was afraid to see what his actual face might have let out.

"What?" Jax asked as Stefanie bit down on her lip as she let the words leave her lips again.

"I'm pregnant. I found out a few nights ago. Before you returned back from the run." She said as she watched Jax stared down at her as she nodded her head and moved around his body which seemed to be frozen in place.

"Yeah," She said as she sat down on the bed as Jax turned around and looked over at Stefanie who had buried her face in her hands.

"I thought you were on the pill." Jax replied as Stefanie looked up at him as she nodded her head.

"I was…and I then I was shot. They gave me antibiotics…it must of interacted with the birth control I was on." She explained as Jax walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"I know this isn't the right time…" Stefanie began as tears began to pool in her eyes and her hands began to shake. Jax wrapped his arms around her drew her close as she let the tears fall from her eyes.

Jax silently shushed her as she continued to sob into his exposed chest. He pulled her from the bed and let her fall into his lap as the two settled onto the floor and Jax held his wife as he took in the fact that he was gonna be a father again.

Stefanie's cries settled down as she pulled away from Jax and ran her wiped her eyes. Jax smiled as she wiped a remaining tear from her cheek.

"Babe when has it ever been the right time for us to have kids?" Jax joked as Stefanie let a smile play on her lips.

"Yeah, you're right. I mean Abel you and Wendy were done, Ember you were in jail, now it seems the club is falling apart…" She began as Jax wrapped is hands around her face and shook his head.

"Which is my responsibility. Babe I'm fucking ecstatic. Yeah shit timing. But at this point it's what I said at the beginning. "It's me and you babe," everything else will follow along. We'll get this shit behind us. The RICO case, your mom's shit. I promise." He said as Stefanie sniffed and wiped her nose and nodded her head.

Jax smiled as he leaned down and met her lips with passion and intensity. Stefanie moaned into his lips as his hands kneaded her exposed hip as he playfully nipped at her bottom lip. Stefanie gasped and smacked his chest playfully as his hands grasped the ends of her shirt and pulled it off. This left her in a black lacy bra that was his favorite and the favorite pair of jeans he loved on her.

"You better not of ripped that shirt." Stefanie scolded as she smirked as Jax who had moved her from sitting in his lap to underneath him as he hovered above her. He moved the hair from her face and smiled down at her. Stefanie smiled and looped her arms around his neck and drew him down toward her. Jax's knee nestled between her legs and his hands had moved from her hips to the front of her jeans when the door flew open and Gemma stood hands on her hips staring at the couple who were on the floor trying to have a moment to themselves.

"FUCK!" Jax screamed as both turned to see Gemma staring there not looking like she was shocked to see them.

"Not like I haven't seen this before Jackson." Gemma replied as Stefanie scooted up from where she was lying and grabbed her shirt that was lying next to her. She pulled it on quickly knowing that it was inside out and glared at Gemma. Jax on the other hand had stood and was cursing under his breath as he pulled on his wife beater and SAMCRO shirt before he threw on his cut on.

"What?" He asked Gemma who looked over and shrugged.

"They found Fawn she's at some shithole. Tig and Chibs are ready to go." Gemma announced as Jax nodded his head and looked over at Stefanie who had pulled herself up and was fixing herself.

"Alright," He said as he walked over to Stefanie and kissed her lips softly. "Gotta go babe," He said as Stefanie nodded her head and grasped his hands.

"I know, careful. APB's statewide. They'll be looking for you." She said as Jax nodded his head and kissed her again.

"I'll be careful. Promise." He said as Stefanie nodded her head and watched as he walked out of the room.

Gemma watched her son leave without much of glimpse her way and looked back at Stefanie who was pulling on her hoodie and grabbing her purse from the bed.

"Let's go." Gemma announced as Stefanie looked over and raised her eyebrow.

"Go…where?" Stefanie asked as she followed Gemma out of the room and over toward Bobby who was waiting for the two.

"My house was broken into. Thought I'd have you come since I don't get to see my grandkids. We can pick'em up on the way home." She said as Stefanie wanted to protest but thought she should cut Gemma some short of slack.

"Sure why not." She said as Stefanie got into the passenger seat as Bobby finished his conversation and followed the two out to the car.

"Then maybe you can tell me what you and Jax have been keeping secret." Gemma replied as Stefanie looked down at her nails and shook her head.

"I don't know what you are talking about Gemma." She said as Gemma shook her head as the back passenger door opened and Bobby poured himself in.

"Sure." Gemma muttered as she back out of the brothel's parking lot and drove back toward her home.

* * *

Gemma, Bobby and Stefanie walked into the destroyed house and looked around. Gemma wondered off as Stefanie kicked at some of the broken glass that littered the floor?

"You guys gonna make Chucky clean this?" Stefanie ask as Bobby smiled and walked around the table where Roosevelt and some the other Charming PD officers sat. Clay also sat in one of the chairs and looked over at the sound of footsteps as Bobby and Stefanie walked around. Roosevelt also looked up and noticed the others who had walked in.

"Well the whole gang's here." He said as Stefanie rolled her eyes and looked back around the kitchen. She wondered down the hall to see many of the family pictures where broken and had been kicked to the floor. Stefanie knelt down and picked up the one of Jax and Thomas when they were kids and smiled at the picture. It was of them at the beach. She heard Gemma muttering and yelling at the officers to do their damn job when Stefanie turned around and held up the picture.

"Knocked down a few of these." Stefanie said as she placed the frame on the table in the hallway and Gemma let out the breath she was holding.

"Took the safe too." Gemma said as Stefanie shook her head.

"What was in it?" She asked as Gemma shrugged and rubbed her forehead.

"Birth certificates, marriage license. That shit." She said as Stefanie nodded her head and looked down at her phone to see it was almost time to get the kids.

"We better go. Kids gotta get picked up." She said as Gemma nodded and handed over her keys.

"I gotta stay here. Deal with shit with Clay and the cops. You go. I'll have Nero come get me and Bobby said he'd stay with me." She said as Stefanie jostled the keys in her hand.

"You sure?" She asked as Gemma nodded her head.

"Yeah, go." She said as she turned around and walked back toward Clay and the officers. Stefanie rolled her eyes and left.

* * *

"Okay, you can sit up now." Tara announced as Stefanie sat up and sniffed as she let her legs dangle of the end of the bed she was currently sitting on.

"So "doc" everything good?" Stefanie asked as Tara turned around and smiled.

"Yep, you're about 5 almost 6 weeks along." She said as Stefanie nodded her head and sighed.

"Okay, thank you." She said as she hopped down and wrapped the sheet around her as she walked over to where her pants where.

"Not planned?" Tara asked as Stefanie looked up as she pulled her pants up.

"Not really. Do you mean the getting shot part or taking antibiotics and forgetting that it will interfere with my birth control part?" Stefanie asked as Tara nodded her head and Stefanie shrugged.

"Well everything looked perfect so I wouldn't worry about his being a very easy pregnancy for you." She said as Stefanie nodded her head and grabbed her bag.

"So when do I have to come back?" she asked as Tara and her walked out of the office and turned down the hall.

"Not for a few weeks. I wrote you a script for some prenatal vitamins and I'll make you another appointment for a few weeks from now." She said as Stefanie nodded her head and began to walk away.

"Thanks Tara, I should go get the kids." She said as Tara nodded her head and began to walk toward her office.

"Bye Stefanie." She said as Stefanie nodded her head as she went and got the kids from daycare.

* * *

Stefanie pulled up to the clubhouse and smiled as she looked into the review mirror and saw her two angels asleep in the back. She got out of the car and looked around and noticed the bikes. "Shit." She muttered as she looked over to see Gemma on her way over.

She went to wave but stopped as her phone beeped. Stefanie pulled her phone out and saw the Lyla had texted her. She decided to ignore it for now and would call her that night. Gemma had made her way over to Stefanie and smiled sadly at her.

"It's time?" Stefanie asked Gemma nodded silently and pulled the younger women toward her. Stefanie even though she was made at her knew that Gemma would help her get through this.

"He's inside." Gemma said as Stefanie pulled away and took a deep breath in. She knew she had to be strong for Jax and the kids. Stefanie nodded as she picked up Ember from her car seat and Gemma picked up Abel who was sleeping soundly still.

The two walked into the clubhouse and smiled as she looked over at Chibs, Tig and Jax who were all having one last drink. "Filthy" Phil stood by the door and Stefanie handed off her daughter to him.

Stefanie walked over and ran her hand across Jax's back as he looked over at her and smiled dimly.

"I know." Stefanie said softly as Jax picked up her hand and brought it to his lips.

Ally had walked in and looked over at the scene. "It's time boys." She announced as the three SAMCRO members stood up and began to walk outside.

Jax had his arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders at the two walked out and looked over at the officers and Roosevelt who were waiting for them. Stefanie silently took off Jax's cut and draped it over her arm as he grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her fully.

Stefanie savored the kiss and melted into it as she pulled away and nestled her forehead against his.

"I love you." He said softly as Stefanie held herself together the best she could and nodded silently.

"I love you too." She said as she let him go as he pulled away from her and joined Chibs and Tig who stood and waited to be cuffed. Stefanie held back the tears as she held onto the cut tight when the sound of incoming motorcycle pulled up and Opie took off his helmet and began to walk over to the group.

Stefanie felt Gemma walk over to her and both women knew what Opie was about to do. "He's here for Jax isn't he?" Stefanie asked Gemma softly as Gemma nodded her head and watched the scene unfold.

Opie attacked Roosevelt with his fist which sent Roosevelt into the pavement and sent the members of SAMCRO into frenzy. Opie was cuffed and joined the three men who stared at him shocked to say the lease.

"He's staying close." Gemma muttered to Stefanie as she silently disappeared from her daughter in law's side. Stefanie watched as the boys were hauled away and the van pulled away from the Teller/Morrow garage.

Stefanie sighed again as she felt Bobby and Happy on both sides of her. She looked at the boys and smiled as she turned away.

"Let's get you and the kid's home." He said as Stefanie smiled as she put her arms around both guys.

"Yeah let's get home." She said as the boys smiled at her and she made her way inside the clubhouse to retrieve the kids and go home.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And I will be trying my hardest to get the next chapter to you all ASAP.**


End file.
